The beginning of sin
by hannibal1996
Summary: Ralph White is a lost man who doesn't have much to live for but is constantly running. He then met Margaret Brigham and nothing will be the same.
1. A new home

Hello and welcome to The beginning of sin. I know it is a weird title but I couldn't think of anything else. This is about the origin of Ralph White who is Carries father. I hope you enjoy and please enjoy. I do not own Carrie and thank you lunalovegood4ever for helping me with this.

A young blonde man sat in church. He was praying and had a terrified look. The priest walked up to him. The priest realised the man had been there for a few hours.

''What are you praying for?'' The priests asks him.

''Control, control over the powers the devil gave me.'' The man was in his early twenties and the priest looked confused.

''What power did the devil give you?'' He asks but is afraid of the answer.

''I can move things with my mind, I hurt people.'' The man gets up and walks out in a hurry. The priest follows him.

''God can and will help you.'' The priest yells.

''Sin and the devil can never die, you just need to keep killing it.'' The man says before running out. The priest runs after him worried he is going to do something terrible.

The man runs through the graveyard and stops in the middle. He pulls out a pistol and points it to his head and closes his eyes. The gun suddenly flies out of his hand. He looks around desperately and sees a middle aged woman standing there.

''Not on gods home you don't.'' The woman says before pushing him back knocking him out.

The man woke up in a bed. He had no idea where he was and was frightened. He went over to the door and found it was locked. He built up the power and used it to push the door back. The door was more or less obliterated. He stepped out and saw a girl around his age. She had brown hair and was very skinny.

''Hey, where am I.'' The man asked.

''The Brigham home. My name is Margaret.'' Margaret said to him and she was still a little startled.

''Ralph, Ralph White. What am I doing here?'' Ralph had no idea about what was going on.

''You tried to commit the ultimate sin on the lords ground and my mother stopped you.'' Margaret said to him. He looked confused but started to remember what had happened. She walked downstairs and he followed her.

They walked into the living room. To find Margaret's parents who were middle aged and watching TV.

''Thank you for everything you did. I am truly grateful. I will repay you for the door and anything else I need to pay you for. I must go.'' Ralph said.

''My name is Judith and this is my husband John. I hope you never try anything like that again. I wonder how you repay us if intend on leaving?'' Judith asked him. The question puzzled Ralph.

''You may use the guest room. The local construction site is looking for extra hands and I'm sure a man of your talent will become an essential to them team.'' John said pleased with himself.

''Thank you. Oh by the way I'm Ralph.'' Ralph said, John and Judith just smiled.

''Show him to our guest room please.'' Judith said to Margaret as if it was an order. Margaret took Ralph upstairs.

She took him back to the room he woke up in and he nodded to her. He sat down on the bed and thought about what was going to happen now but decided he needed a walk.

He was walking around town aimlessly looking for something to do. He found a bar and walked inside. The bar was like any other in the middle of the day: Dark, empty and had a horrid smell. Ralph walked up to the bar.

''Hey, what do you recommend?'' Ralph asked the barman.

''I got beer or beer.'' The barman replied smirking whilst Ralph had a large grin.

''I'll take the first one. Can I set up a tab?'' Ralph took the beer and started to down it. Several hours had passed and Ralph was clearly drunk and the bar was getting busy. He had a glass of whisky in his hand and was dancing in a crowd of people. Ralph finished his drink and walked to the bar.

''Do you want me to add you next drink onto your tab?'' The barman asked. He was enjoying Ralphs antics but was annoyed by the fact that he wasn't paying.

''Sixty-Three and a half dollars.'' The barman said.

''That's alot, yes I think I will put my next drink on my tab.'' The barman was starting to get annoyed by him and had enough.

''No you need to pay.'' The barman said with his arms crossed. His muscles were showing and because of Ralphs skinny figure Ralph assumed he could be hurt.

''I bet someone here a hundred dollars that I can throw a coin at the dartboard from the other side of the room and it will hit triple twenty.'' Ralph yelled and several people agreed to it. He took a coin from a person and walked to the other side of the room.

''In three, two, one.'' Ralph threw the coin and it landed on triple twenty. He collected the money from most of the people but one refused to pay.

''I'm not paying, it was rigged.'' The man said. Ralph punched him and took the money. He had used his powers to knock the man back and throw the coin.

Ralph returned to the bar and paid his tab and for a new drink.

Several hours had passed and it was way into the night. Ralph was finding it hard to stand and the bar was empty.

''Last call.'' The barman yelled. Ralph struggled standing and decided to finish off his drink. Margaret walked in catching Ralphs eye and she helped him home.

''You're very pretty.'' Ralph slurred at her.

''I don't do that.'' She hissed at him in disgust.

''Don't worry I do not either.'' He slurred again but Margaret was still uncomfortable.

Ralph was in his bed asleep and was woken by a loud horn. He saw John and Judith standing by his door with horns.

''Good Morning.'' They said synchronised.

''I'm going to hate this aren't I?'' Ralph could barely speak due to his hangover and they just nodded in reply.

He had spent the morning working around the house.

''Six o'clock, this is unnatural.'' Ralph moaned trying to nurse his hangover whilst cleaning the floors.

''Maybe you shouldn't drink so much.'' Margaret replied. They were both trying to clean furniture without any luck.

''I like to drink.'' He replied. He did like to drink, he didn't like hangovers

''It's a sin.'' Margaret replied. Ralph instantly worked out everything about her.

''What do you like to do?'' He asked her trying to confirm his theory on her.

''I like to read and listen to the radio.'' She said not looking at him.

''Surely something that rebellious is sinful.'' Ralph replies chuckling. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Judith had Ralph in the back garden after the work. It was freezing cold and he was still in pain.

''How comes Margaret doesn't have to do this?'' Ralph asks.

''She isn't like us.'' Judith replies pushing Ralph back. He looks at her and goes to push her back a chair hits him.

They had kept it up for two hours and Ralph had not managed to push her down. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was taking a bath whilst drinking a bottle of whisky. He was starting to hate this but he knew he was going to master his powers and hopefully recover from his past. He started to think about the people he was living with. He saw Judith as a mentor and John as a friend due to them frequently playing chess in their freetime. Margaret though was different, he had no idea what he was feeling for her but he wanted to be with her even though she hated his guts. He knew a storm was coming and he was going to have to protect his new friends at all costs.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. It may not be that accurate but I thought it was a good idea like this. Please say what you would like to see next. Until next time, have fun.


	2. Falling for Margaret

Hello and welcome to part 2. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or anything associated with this. Thank you lunalovegood4ever with helping me. To my reviewers Ralph is hinted at having powers but it was assumed he did when Carrie 2 came out.

Ralph had got a job at a construction site and was walking back home with his head held high. Judith had really helped him master his powers even though there was still a very long way to go. He had been with them a month and he was happy, especially when it came to Margaret.

It was Friday and that meant pay-day. Ralph and all of his friends were going towards their favourite bar to have a few drinks.

''I can't believe you are getting hitched my friend.'' Ralph said as they all congratulated a friend.

''What about you Ralph?'' They started to ask.

''I don't know, I'll tell you when I meet someone.'' Ralph said drinking half of his beer in one gulp.

''It's that girl you always hang around with. What is her name? Marley?'' One of them asked trying to keep their eyes open after downing three beers.

''Margaret.'' Ralph said smiling. They all started laughing at him.

Margaret walked into the bar and Ralph left taking his beer with him.

''You know you need to come back as soon as you get paid.'' Margaret said as they walked down the street. Ralph finished his beer and dropped it on the road.

''I only had a few beers and a whisky.'' Ralph said and Margaret just frowned at him.

They had got back and Ralph was helping around the house. Judith was cooking.

''Think fast.'' Judith said throwing a baseball at him. Ralph makes it stop in mid-air without looking.

''Since when were you a baseball fan?'' Ralph asked whilst trying to fix a cupboard.

''John used to be a bit of a player back in his day.'' Judith replied preparing some food to go in the oven.

''Fair enough, I always preferred Hockey myself.'' Ralph said finishing the cupboard.

Ralph was playing chess with John and John was winning clearly. Ralph was using his powers to make the pieces move.

''Check mate.'' John said, Ralph smiled and turned on the TV.

''We are off, don't do anything ridiculous.'' Judith said and Judith and John left the house to go to the shops. Ralph and Margaret were on their own.

They left and Ralph walked up to Margaret who was reading a book outside.

''Just you and me.'' Ralph said standing in the doorway watching Margaret read. Margaret shows Ralph the key to the liquor cabinet tied around her neck. Ralph smiles.

''No you don't.'' Margaret said smiling.

''I can open it by looking at it.'' Ralph replied laughing. Margaret shook her head.

Ralph walked back into the kitchen and turned up the radio as loud as it will go. Margaret walked up to him and turned it down and Ralph turned it back up using his powers.

''What are you trying to prove?'' Margaret was not impressed.

''That you can become human every once in a while.'' Ralph started to dance and made Margaret come to him. She was not very good but he was showing her how to dance. They were dancing to some song but they were not paying attention. Ralph was starting to become very attracted to Margaret. He started to think about everything that had happened to him throughout his entire life and then a knocking came from the door.

''Always at a bad time.'' Margaret said smiling. Ralph walked over to the door and opened it.

''Hello, are you interested in buying.'' The salesman was cut off by Ralph.

''No.'' Ralph said annoyed and closed the door. He walked back to Margaret.

''Salesmen?'' Margaret asked even though she knew who it was.

''Biggest mood-killer of all time.'' Ralph said smiling. He looked at the liquor cabinet and made the door open and a bottle of wine fly to his hand. Two glasses flew out of the cupboard and Ralph poured the glasses.

''I don't really drink.'' Margaret said but Ralph forces the glass into her hand.

''There is nothing sinful about wine, rum is the sinful one.'' Ralph said.

''Red is the colour of the devil.'' Margaret said looking at the wine.

''In China it means joy, I agree. Cheers.'' Ralph drinks half of his wine and Margaret takes a small sip.

It had been a few hours and Ralph managed to fix the cabinet he broke. He noticed Margaret was a lightweight and after two glasses of wine he had to put her in her room so she didn't do anything she would regret. John and Judith walked through the front door whilst Ralph was watching TV.

''Hello no problems I assume.'' John said. Ralph came to help them with the bags.

''Where's Margaret?'' Judith asked.

''Feeling ill, she is in her room.'' Ralph said. Judith walked to the kitchen to put the bags down.

''You got her drunk didn't you?'' John whispered and Ralph simply nodded.

John and Ralph walked into the living room to watch the TV. John opened the cabinet with a key he took from his pocket.

''Always keep a spare.'' John said grabbing a bottle of whisky and taking two glasses.

''I take it Judith does not approve?'' Ralph asks taking a glass of whisky.

''Margaret mainly, she isn't that bad but has seen some pretty dark days.'' John said as the two tapped their glasses together.

''What like?'' Ralph wanted to know what he was referring to. He had seen some very dark days and now that he started to care for her he wanted to know.

''Are you two going to help me out with the bags.'' Judith said interrupting their conversation and then glared at them after noticing the whisky.

Ralph was reading a book in his room with a bottle of sherry. Margaret came in.

''What are you reading?'' Margaret looked like she had a headache. Ralph knew she was hungover and found it hilarious.

''Nothing great. I mean it is good but I find the story ridiculous.''

''How so?'' Margaret asks as she walks in and sits on his bed with hi,

''It is about a god who has the power to destroy everyone but spends his days wandering.'' Ralph started to think about the book. Margaret took the book off him and kissed him. Ralphs mind went blank as he started to kiss back.

''I'm sorry but'' Margaret said but Ralph but his finger over her lip.

''I agree with nearly everything you come out with, most of the time but sex is a sin I cannot commit.'' Ralph said, Margaret smiled.

Ralph had been forced to run extra shifts for over a week due to several accidents.

''So Ralph any plans for the weekend?'' A workmate asked him.

''Don't know really. What about you?'' Ralph asked. Before the workmate could answer a man fell off an edge and landed on the ground. A metal chain fell off and Ralph pushed it back knocking over a wall.

''What happened there?'' The workmate asked.

''I don't know, maybe someone moved it with their mind.''

''Don't be ridiculous, this isn't The Fury.'' The man yelled at him. Ralph was happy the man survived but was annoyed that he would have to work the weekend to fix that wall.

Ralph and Margaret had been on a few dates since their kiss but neither one of the would have admitted it.

''So how has your job been?'' Ralph asked her as they walked out of a cinema.

''The laundromat is ok but it can get annoying when people forget their tickets.'' Margaret said as she was nudged by a person.

''Yes I have had that problem a few times.'' Ralph said as they both chuckled.

They started walking down the street.

''Do you think your parents would approve?'' Ralph asked as he put his arm around Margaret.

''Ralph White?'' A man behind them yelled.

''Yes.'' He replied confused about who the man was but he couldn't see who he was because he was hidden in the shadows.

''I need you to come with me.'' The man said.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review, I would like to know what you think and what you would like to see next. Until next time, have fun.


	3. A figure from the past

Hello and welcome to chapter 3: A figure from the past. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for helping me. I do not own Carrie.

''Who is he?'' Margaret asked.

''A figure from my past.'' Ralph said walking towards him. The man stepped forward. He was wearing a black suit with black hair styled into a comb over. He had a scar below his left eye and was lightly tanned.

''Hello Ralph.'' The man said.

''Hello John.'' Ralph said as they hugged each other.

''Am I missing something?'' Margaret asked as the two men were talking to each other.

''This is John. We went to middle school together when we were kids.'' Ralph said patting John on the back.

''Or young adults as they called us.'' John said and they both laughed.

Ralph and Margaret were walking down the street that their house is on.

''I haven't seen him in years.'' Ralph said smiling. They had organised to meet up again.

''What did you mean by approve?'' Margaret asked and Ralph looked at her. They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes.

''What did you mean?'' Margaret asked and Ralph kissed her.

''I still wonder.'' Ralph said as Margaret stood trying to work out what had just happened.

Over the next month Ralph and Margaret had been almost dating in secret. They had done things from go to the cinema to go on day trips.

Ralph and John were sitting at a bar drinking beer.

''So how are you and um?'' John asked as he drank his beer.

''Margaret, yeah we are good.'' Ralph finished his beer and ordered another one.

''Is she meant to be the one as they said at the orphanage.'' John said nudging Ralph on the shoulder.

''I think so and don't remind me of that place.'' Ralph said as he remembered that horrible time.

''It was pretty rough, at least you had God.'' John said as Ralph thought about the painful memories of the orphanage.

Margaret walked in and Ralph falls off his stool.

''Hey Margaret.'' Ralph, John and the bartender said.

''Hi guys, how much?'' Margaret asked as she had some money in her hand.

''Don't worry I've got it.'' John said handing the bartender some money.

''Thanks, come on you.'' Margaret said picking up Ralph. He was not that drunk but he was exhausted from work.

Ralph was in bed asleep. He was dreaming about his childhood. He remembered beatings and torment. He remembered sitting in an empty dorm with fire all around him and he started to manipulate it.

Ralph woke up to find he was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily.

''I need a drink.'' Ralph said to himself as he got up.

Ralph was downstairs drinking a glass of whisky and watching the TV. Margaret walks downstairs.

''Hey.'' Margaret said as Ralph flicks through the channels.

''Hey.'' Ralph said as he found some old western film to watch.

''What are you doing down here?'' Margaret asks sitting next to him.

''Can't sleep, you?'' Ralph asks not looking at her.

''Why can't you sleep?'' Margaret asked worried about him.

''Bad dream.'' Ralph said with his eyes still glued to the screen.

''What about?'' Margaret asked trying to take the bottle away from Ralph but he moves it away.

''It is not important.'' Ralph said refilling his whisky.

''You have been living here for a long time now, we need to know.'' Margaret said and Ralph looked at her.

''Fine. When I was a child me and John were at an orphanage. It was extremely religious and we were beaten when we broke a rule.'' Ralph started to explain but he struggled saying some of the words.

''How was it open, nobody called the cops.'' Margaret asked realising that it was hurting Ralph to even think about it.

''I don't know but it was hell. I first learnt of my powers when I was being beaten and I got so angry and I pushed the man out of a window.'' Ralph had tears starting to build up and was stuttering his words.

''It wasn't your fault.'' Margaret tried to make Ralph relax because she could see the pain in his eyes.

''You should have seen it though. It was in the middle of a woods and it had the most beautiful trees and was fantastic for kids to play in. We dreamed of running away and going to live on this mountain that was close by. We went once for a few nights and built a little house and everything. We headed back to the orphanage and we were punished. I think it got too out of hand and I just snapped. The power took over and I destroyed the house and lots of people, so I went on the run.'' Ralph was silent after this and just stared at his glass. Margaret could see a slight smirk in his face.

''How old were you?'' Margaret asked as she got closer to him, Ralph put his arm around her.

''Fourteen or fifteen. I went back to the little house me and my friends made but winter came and it got to cold so I just travelled.'' Ralph said as he brought Margaret closer to him, she started to drift off and Ralph fell asleep.

The next day Ralph and John met up during their lunch break.

''How have you been?'' John asked as he handed him a beer.

''Work was a nightmare and I couldn't sleep so I am shattered, what about you?'' Ralph said drinking his beer.

''Ah it was pretty boring. Just had several meetings, nothing great.'' John said as the two tapped their beer glasses together.

''So, are you seeing anyone?'' Ralph asked.

''No, so how long have you been going out with Margaret.'' John asked and Ralph just glared at him.

''Things are fine for two very religious people.'' Ralph said as he chuckled.

''Since when did you make jokes about religion. I remember when we built that shack on the mountain and you made an area specifically for religious stuff. You do not make jokes about religion unless. Oh my god you are.'' Ralph hit John on the shoulder and looked at him.

''One, don't use the lords name in vain and two.'' Ralph said but was interrupted.

''You really do, that is brilliant.'' John said laughing.

''Why are you here?'' Ralph asked. He had meant to ask but never got a chance.

''What?'' John asked confused.

''After everything that went down, the fire and death. Why are you here?'' Ralph wanted to know if his past was coming to haunt him.

''I went back to the house we built, which is still there by the way. Not many of us that survived are still out and about. Many have been institutionalised, I came and found you for closure about the event and to give you something.'' John said looking at his beer.

''What is it.'' Ralph asked trying to look John in the eye.

''I would have given it to you sooner but I was worried about your reaction.'' John said as he finished his beer.

The two quickly went to John's apartment. It was covered in clothes, takeaway containers and dirt.

''You never liked to be clean.'' Ralph said as he started to pick up pizza boxes. He realised that Judith's cleaning obsession was starting to rub off on him.

''Yeah well what are you going to do. Where do you live?'' John asked going through a pile of random objects.

''I live with Margaret and her family.'' Ralph said as he read through a magazine he found on a plant.

''Of course you do.'' John said as he rummaged through a cabinet.

''Not like that.'' Ralph said as he put the magazine on the counter.

''Here it is.'' John said as he handed Ralph a parcel. The object was covered in brown paper and had string around it. Ralph smiled.

''Is this?'' Ralph asked grinning.

''Yep.'' John said and Ralph gave a burst of joy.

''But how?'' Ralph asked puzzled.

''In the house, now do you love this girl?'' John asked trying calm down Ralph who was acting like a kid on Christmas.

''Whether I do or not, I love you more.'' Ralph said kissing him on the forehead.

''I heavily doubt that.'' John said wiping his forehead.

''I owe you.'' Ralph said as he ran out of the apartment.

Ralph ran down to Margaret's laundromat even though he had ten minutes of his lunch hour left. Margaret was serving a customer and were surprised to see him.

''I love you.'' Ralph proclaimed as everyone in the laundromats jaw dropped.

I hope you enjoyed and please review. Did you like the hint to Ralph's origins and what do you think is in the box? Until next time, have fun.


	4. The fallen king

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4: The fallen king. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie. Thank you lunalovegood4ever for helping me.**

The beginning of sin: The fallen king

Ralph was waiting outside of Margarets laundromat. Margaret walks out with Ralphs brown parcel.

''How was your day?'' Ralph asked.

''Boring well it got interesting at around lunchtime, some fool made a romantic gesture in front of a customer.'' Margaret joked.

''Sounds embarrassing.'' Ralph said putting his arm around Margaret.

''It was. He gave me this but I can't even keep it.'' Margaret said handing the parcel to Ralph.

''Sounds like a jerk.'' Ralph said.

''But I love him.'' Margaret said and then the two kissed.

Ralph and Margaret had got home. Margaret had gone into the kitchen and Ralph went into the living room to talk to John.

''What's the package?'' John asked pouring Ralph a glass of whiskey.

''Just a memory. Can I ask you a question?'' Ralph asked as the two set up a chess game.

''Of course.'' John said as the two started to play.

''What did you mean by Margaret having dark days?'' Ralph asked and John put his glass down.

''She was once suspended for assaulting a girl for smoking. She has always needed help but would never accept it.'' Ralph started to think about what John was saying, he assumed she had her moments but if she needed help, it could cause problems.

Judith and Margaret walk into the room.

''Are you serious?'' Judith asked.

''About what?'' Ralph replied.

''The laundromat.'' Judith replied as she raised an eyebrow.

''Whats going on?'' John asked.

''Apparently they are in love.'' Judith said and John laughed.

''Well good luck.'' John said filling Ralphs drink up.

''Is that it?'' Judith said. Ralph winked at Margaret and she smiled.

''He has a good heart, why else would he be here if he didn't have a good heart.'' John said and Judith accepted it.

Ralph was in his room drinking a glass of Gin. Margaret walked in.

''You never said what was in the package.'' Margaret asked.

''It is something from my childhood.'' Ralph said finally opening it. Inside was a leather bound book.

''What is it?'' Margaret asked.

''A bible I wrote when I was at the place I told you about. I was forced to write it because I wanted to read it at our house and they never really let us read them, they read them to us.'' Ralph said as he flicked through the hand written book.

''Wasn't it destroyed in the fire?'' Margaret thought about the fire and it should have been destroyed.

''I left it at the house, I couldn't take anything with me.'' Ralph said even though the book had a few singe marks.

Ralph and John were eating bacon sandwiches whilst walking down the street.

''So where did you run off to?'' John asked.

''Guess.'' Ralph joked.

''Margaret?'' John asked and Ralph smiled.

''Correct.'' Ralph smiled.

''At least you are taking an interest in girls.'' John joked.

''You take too much interest.'' Ralph said.

''Yeah thats true.'' John said.

They walked up to the bar and went inside. After several drinks Ralph and John were starting to feel drunk.

''So what is your plan now?'' John asked.

''I don't know.'' Ralph said downing his beer.

''Why is sex sinful?'' John asked. He never really understood Ralphs religious beliefs.

''Well do you remember the two that went out and were caught doing it and were beaten in front of us?'' Ralph asked and John nodded.

''They really got to you.'' John said.

''Do you not remember the fire?'' Ralph asked and John accepted that as his answer.

''I saw that look in your eyes when you moved that fire. I'm not a praying man but I do pray that you never have that look in your eyes again.'' John said.

Ralph was back at home and was eating dinner with everyone.

''Ralph I have created a new test for you.'' Judith said.

''How painful is it?'' Ralph asked.

''Only a little, if you do it properly.'' Judith said smiling whilst Ralph gave a sarcastic one back to her.

Ralph was in the back garden with Judith. Margaret walked out with several books.

''I'm going to hate this aren't I?''

''Yes.'' Judith said and she made several books fly towards him knocking him over. Ralph got up but was hit by another book.

''Ok then. Ralph made the books that had been thrown to him levitate. Judith threw more books at him and he made the levitating ones go and block them. He made a book next to Judith trip her up and Ralph made a book hover under her back so she won't fall.

''Excellent.'' Judith said smiling.

''I like to think so.'' Ralph replied. The hosepipe started to move like a snake and tripped Ralph up.

''Very good Ralph.'' Margaret said.

''Thats cheating.'' Ralph said as he got up.

Ralph and John were playing chess.

''So how is everything?'' John asked

''Everything is fine.'' Ralph replied taking Johns bishop.

''Look I know I have said this numerous times but Margaret needs help. Check.'' John said.

''I know and I am working on it.'' Ralph replied. He still hadn't worked out what he was going to do.

''I don't mean to moan.'' John said.

''Its not a problem. What other stuff has she done?'' Ralph asked.

''When she was at school she started yelling at a teacher when it was time to learn about evolution. I am a religious man but I never raised her with that much faith.'' John said.

''John I need you to run up the shops.'' Judith yelled.

''I'll go.'' Ralph said to John.

''No, no you stay here and don't move the pieces.'' John said laughing. Ralph smiled and finished his drink. Margaret walked in.

''I've always hated that game.'' Margaret said as she sat down.

''I like it.'' Ralph said turning on the TV.

''What do we do now?'' Margaret asked.

''Watch TV.'' Ralph replied a little confused.

''No I mean, about us?'' Margaret said.

''Well when we get some money we can buy a house and then I don't know.'' Ralph said.

''What about kids?'' Margaret replied.

''I don't know. We both think its sinful.'' Ralph said.

''We know its sinful.'' Margaret interrupted.

''Quite right. We would also get married as well.'' Ralph said.

''Is that a proposal?'' Margaret asked.

''You'll know it when I do it.'' Ralph replied smiling.

They had been talking for an hour when Judith walked in crying.

''John has been shot.'' Judith said crying. Margaret went to hug her and Ralph knocked over his king.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Did you like the ending? Are there any questions you want answered? Until next time, have fun. **


	5. A new start

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and brainstormandthethinker for your help.**

The beginning of sin chapter 5: A new start

The house had become a gloomy one ever since John had died. Ralph and Margaret had not yet got married but were in love. They were living at Judith's house. Judith had managed to get remarried to a person called Harold Allison very quickly but that was mainly because she couldn't be alone. Margaret had started to hate her mother and Harold and started saying she was sinful. Johns life insurance had caused a problem due to him being murdered and having a dodgy insurance company.

''Go and buy your own house then.'' Judith yelled at Margaret. The two had been arguing most of the morning in the kitchen. Ralph and Harold were watching TV in the living room. Harold was like most men at the time. He wore a suit and had had gelled his hair to make it look like he wasn't balding.

''So how is work Ralph?'' Harold asked trying to ignore the yelling.

''Not bad, its construction so pays alright. I'm trying to get a job a bit closer to the centre of Chamberlaine but at the moment it is a little difficult.'' Ralph explained.

''Why is that?'' Harold asked.

''Everyone wants that job.'' Ralph said.

Margaret stormed out of the house.

''I better go.'' Ralph said as he got up to leave.

''See you later Ralph.'' Harold said.

Margaret was storming down the road, angry as always. Ralph ran up towards her.

''What was it this time?'' Ralph asked as he managed to catch up with Margaret.

''We need to move out of that sinful place. Please.'' Margaret asked.

''If I can get the job then I will but at the moment we are stuck.'' Ralph explained. He hated being in a situation like this but it was unavoidable.

''Maybe we can ask my grandmother for some money?'' Margaret asked. Ralph had only met her once and they seemed to get along.

''I think she will want us to be married.'' Ralph said thinking about what she was like.

''And we can't get married until you get the job.'' Margaret finished. She had heard it a million times and would probably have to hear it a million more.

''Exactly. Look Harold is not a bad guy he is trying to do well.'' Ralph said trying to stop Margaret from being so cold with him.

''It's sinful, what they are doing. We can't go and live with my grandmother.'' Margaret said thinking out loud.

''No we can't since she was put in a home.'' Ralph replied.

''She couldn't afford to keep the house.'' Margaret said as she sat on a bench. Ralph sat next to her.

Ralph had managed to get her to go home but she wouldn't talk to anyone except him. Margaret went up to her room to read whilst Ralph walked into the living room.

''How is she?'' Judith asked concerned about her.

''She will be fine. I think the incident with John has caused her to have some problems.'' Ralph said pouring a glass of whisky.

''Well we have got some news.'' Judith said smiling. Ralph saw a letter from the insurance company on the table.

''They can pay up.'' Harold said and Ralph smiled.

''Thats brilliant, how much?'' Ralph asked.

''Eighty grand.'' Judith said and Ralph smiled.

''Well what are you doing with it?'' Ralph asked.

''I think you and Margaret need it more than us.'' Judith said smiling. Ralph got up laughing and hugged the both of them.

''Don't spend it all at once.''

''Wheres the fun in that.''

Ralph walked up to Margaret's room. She was playing the radio and looking at a photo of her and John.

''How are you keeping?'' Ralph asked as he sat next to her.

''Just bad memories, you're an expert in that.'' Margaret said as Ralph wiped away a tear.

''I could write a book about it. Look I have some news.'' Ralph said as he looked into Margaret's eyes.

Judith and Harold were downstairs watching the TV and heard a scream and laughter.

''Is that good?'' Harold asked. He was startled by the noise.

''Hope so or Ralph and Margaret have finally lost it.'' Judith replied not paying any attention.

Ralph and Margaret were in the retirement home. Sadie walked up to them.

''Hello Margaret, it has been too long.'' Sadie said as she gave Margaret a hug. They both sat down.

''It's good to see you to, you remember Ralph?'' Margaret said as Ralph shook Sadies hand. Sadie was very old with thick grey hair and her skin as pale as her hair.

''Yes, how have you been?'' Sadie asked Ralph.

''Good thanks.'' Ralph replied.

The three had talked for a few hours. Margaret had explained everything to Sadie about their plans and she approved. Margaret got up to talk to a nurse for a few minutes.

''How is the telekinesis?'' Sadie asked.

''I'm getting really good control at the moment. Why doesn't Margaret have telekinesis?'' Ralph asked. He never really understood why she never had it due to it being a hereditary gene.

''I always wondered. I think she has the gene but has suppressed it somehow. I don't know why.'' Sadie explained.

''Fair enough.'' Ralph said.

Ralph and Margaret were being shown a house.

''What do you think?'' The estate agent asked.

Ralph looked inside the cupboard which would one day become the prayer closet and started to think. Margaret came downstairs after looking in the bedroom that would one day become Carries bedroom.

''I like it.'' Margaret said as she arrived downstairs.

''And the town isn't far?'' Ralph asked.

''Twenty minutes walk or a five minutes drive.'' The estate agent replied.

''What do you think?'' Ralph asked Margaret who was smiling.

''Yes.'' Margaret said.

''Done.'' Ralph said as he shook hands with the estate agent.

Ralph and Margaret had started to move in. Ralph had managed to get the job he was after and Margaret was had transferred to another dry cleaners.

''We really did well.'' Margaret said as she opened several boxes. Ralph was hanging a crucifix on the wall with his telekinesis.

''Yes we did. I am going to meet John.'' Ralph said as he grabbed his wallet.

''Don't get too drunk. I know it is walking distance now but I don't want you wrecking everything.'' Margaret said as she was taking lamps out of boxes. Judith had given them some old things and with the money she got they managed to buy a few things.

''Fair enough'' Ralph said leaving. He ran back in so he can grab his keys and kiss Margaret.

''Ten O'clock.'' Margaret yelled as Ralph left.

Ralph and John were at the bar. They had a beer each and were sharing a bowl of fries.

''I like this place. It has food.'' John said as he stuffed his face with fries.

''The last one had food.'' Ralph said eating a few fries.

''That wasn't edible.'' John corrected Ralph.

''Say what you like, I enjoyed the lasagne.'' Ralph said.

''It tasted like plastic.'' John replied.

Johns phone rang and he looked at the message.

''Look Ralph I didn't want to do this now but.'' John said looking sad.

''But what?'' Ralph said finishing his beer.

''Do you remember Matt Baker?'' John asked.

''Barely. Why?'' Ralph asked as he ordered another beer.

''He is after you. I don't really know who he is but I heard he wants your head and will pay for it.'' John said as he started to look through his pockets.

''What does that mean?'' Ralph asked moving his beer to the side.

''Someone is coming to kill you and possibly Margaret.'' John said.

''Great.'' Ralph said. He was really stressed.

''Kill him first.'' John said handing Ralph a 38 caliber pistol.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? Did you get the nods towards what they say in the book? Until next time, have fun and a happy new year.**


	6. Wedding days

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help.**

The beginning of sin chapter 6: Wedding days

Ralph was sat in a hospital waiting room. Margaret had been hospitalized after she passed out. Ralph was sitting in the waiting room worried for her life. Judith and Harold walked in and sat next to him.

''Hey, how is she?'' Judith asked. She had no problem with Ralph but she could see he was hurting inside, she knew his life and knew this was something he did not need.

''I don't know. She had cramps in her lower abdomen and bleeding from her vagina.'' Ralph said as if he was a doctor, it was clear he had a conversation about it. Judith knew what this meant. After all that time in which Margaret said she was living in sin, Margaret committed what she believed was the biggest sin. Ralph knew this to.

Judith had tried to see Margaret but Margaret had told her to leave. Judith walked out worried about her and Harold left. Ralph and Harold had never truly got to know each other so they just nodded to each other when Harold left.

Margaret thought she had something mental like cancer of the womanly parts but Ralph tried to explain it was a miscarriage from the night in which she calls 'the night we weren't strong.' Ralph was a little drunk and so was Margaret and it just happened, Margaret was so angry with him the next day.

''How are you doing?'' Ralph asked as he entered Margarets room. She was in her hospital bed and appeared fine but Ralph knew something was up.

''Fine, I will be out soon.'' Margaret responded. She was reading the hospital bible. Ralph took it from her and tried to talk to her about what happened but Margaret would not allow it.

A month later Ralph and Margaret were at a park enjoying themselves.

''So now what?'' Ralph asked as he drank some wine. Margaret wouldn't even go near alcohol anymore since the miscarriage.

''What do you mean?'' Margaret asked as she was reading a book. Ralph was surprised it was not the bible but he wasn't going to argue.

''About this.' Ralph said as he took the book away from her. He put his arm up so Margaret couldn't get it.

''Why would you do that?'' Margaret asked as she was glaring at him.

''So I could do this.'' Ralph said. He threw the book away. He got onto his knee and took out a ring. He thought about the billion conversations he had, had with John about this but was sure it was time. Margaret looked at him with love and also confusion.

''Are you being serious?'' Margaret asked as she was smiling. This felt a little cliche and she knew that Ralph would scream at the TV if something cliche happened.

''My childhood left me a wreck, a body with a dying soul with so much hatred and guilt. When you found me and helped me you didn't only stop me from doing something, you allowed me to become the man I only dreamed of. Will you marry me?'' Ralph asked. Margaret nodded and Ralph used his power to levitate the ring so Margaret could put her finger through it.

John and Ralph were sitting at their local bar. They were drinking beers and sharing a bowl of fries like usual.

''So you popped the question.'' John said as if Ralph had done something unspeakable.

''Yes, I love her.'' Ralph said. They had, had this conversation everyday since he proposed.

''I don't buy it.'' John said as he shoves a handful of fries down his mouth.

''Any why not?'' Ralph asked. He wasn't really paying attention.

''Look after you found out about Matt Baker you seem to be changing.'' John said. Ralph started to think about him and felt a terrible amount guilt and sadness from the memory of Matt Baker.

''I forgot about that, well I tried to at least.'' Ralph said as he thought about his encounter with this man.

''Well I have a photograph of him here. What the hell happened to him?'' John said as he passed Ralph a photo of Matt Baker. The photo was of a man in a black suit with black hair. He looked like a rich guy. He had a massive burn mark on the right side of his face and a glass eyeball. The eyeball was customised and it had a black circle with a broken cross inside with dashes each side.

''We had a misunderstanding several years ago. I thought he died.'' Ralph said as he inspected the photograph. It had been taken in secret but he knew it was a great photo of him.

''So the wedding, when is it?'' John asked as he was trying to stop John from looking at the photograph.

''February 23rd. I need a best man if you are interested.'' Ralph asked as he looked at John.

''Of course I will.'' John said pretending to be flattered. Ralph started to laugh as they ordered two glasses of whisky.

Margaret and John were at their wedding. Ralph was in his grey wedding suit and Margaret was in her white dress. John was standing by Ralph and Margaret maid of honor was by her. It was a small wedding but still a happy one.

''I do.'' Margaret said and everyone started to cheer. It was a church marriage and very traditional. They were outside having their photographs taken by the photographer. Margaret and Ralph were having their one. Ralph noticed a man by the fence watching with a video camera. It was a big thing but he hid it well. It was obvious he was filming the wedding in secret so Ralph used his power to crush the camera.

The reception went as well as it would have done. John was giving his best man speech in which he struggled to write due to the fact that they only knew each other through two periods in their lives; the horrible childhood and now.

''So once Ralph had drunk around half a bottle of whisky and is trying to convince this guy that he is a magician.'' John started to go on about the story which made everyone laugh.

It was a perfect day and everybody was having a good time. Everybody was dancing and eating the cake. Judith and Harold walked in and started to walk towards Margaret.

''What are they doing here?'' Margaret asked Ralph. She seemed scared and nervous since she refused to invite them.

''Congratulations.'' Judith and Harold said. They gave Margaret a gift and walked out.

''Thank you.'' Margaret said quietly. Judith heard her and smiled as she walked out. Raph kissed Margaret on the cheek hoping she would forgive her mother for remarrying and let go of her father.

Ralph walked outside for some air since it was very hot in there. It had turned into a disco and John was busy trying to get with every woman there. Ralph was outside the hall taking a deep breath.

''How's the wedding?'' A man asked as he lit a cigarette. Ralph knew exactly who he was, it was Matt Baker.

''Fantastic, hows the eye?'' Ralph asked. He really didn't want to have to deal with him right now but he knew he had to. Matt glared at him when he mentioned the eye.

''I met a group of friends who use this symbol.'' Matt said. he sounded cold and evil but Ralph knew that he could easily destroy him and his friends.

''You had better watch out Ralph. Keep an eye on that wife of yours and if I'm correct after your honeymoon you better keep an eye on a third person.'' Matt said smiling. Ralph knew what he was implying and took out his pistol that John gave him.

''If you touch any of them, I will kill you.'' Ralph said bluntly. Matt turned around and walked away.

''You know how this will end.'' Matt said before walking away. Ralph put his pistol back in his pocket. Ralph knew the stakes were higher now.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? I put in an easter egg towards People like her? I'm planning on linking them together. Is there anything you want to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. A fathers love

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help.**

The beginning of sin chapter 7: A fathers love

It had been a busy year for Margaret and Ralph. Margaret had set up her own church and Ralph was working on the renovation of the local high school. The highlight though was the birth of Carrie, their daughter.

Ralph was on his way to work. He was walking down the road and their neighbor Stella Horan walked past him. She was always scared of him and his family. Ralph had been acting more paranoid since the wedding. He had started taking his gun to work and saying it was for the anti-christ.

The work day was boring and nothing really happened. Ralph was watching TV and Margaret was washing up. Carrie was only a year old at the moment but she showed signs of intelligence. Carrie was in her crib making a bottle hover. Margaret went upstairs to check on her and was shocked to see it. She quickly ran downstairs to get a knife and went back up to Carries room. Ralph noticed Margaret walk up the stairs with the knife and followed.

Margaret was ready to stab Carrie but couldn't. Ralph took the knife off her and threw it away.

''She is our daughter, what are you doing?'' Ralph screamed at her. Margaret had been prescribed medication but Ralph had was suspicious she wasn't taking it, this was proof.

''Look what she is doing.'' Margaret yelled back. She started to cry and Ralph looked at Carrie with worry.

When Carrie was born Ralph was working. Margaret had stayed in from work and her water broke. She wasn't nice to the neighbours so they probably ignored the screams. Carrie was born and Margaret was alone. Ralph was on his way home and heard the screams from the other end of the street. He sprinted home and used his power to force the door open. He found Margaret holding Carrie but Ralph could see a kitchen knife and grew suspicious.

Ralph and John were at their local bar. Ralph had started to drink less but enjoyed the occasional drink. They were drinking their beers and sharing a plate of nachos during their lunch break.

''That's insane.'' John said. Ralph had explained everything that he had seen.

''I know, I have no idea what to do though.'' Ralph said as he finished his beer.

Ralph was putting a door onto the wall. His supervisor walks up to him.

''Have you got a minute?'' The supervisor asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Ralph said as he put the screwdriver down. He used his power to get the screws to go in.

''Where is it?'' The supervisor asked with a blunt voice.

''Where is what?'' Ralph asked. He had an idea to what he was referring to.

''It, where is it?'' The supervisor said, he sounded annoyed.

''You're making me sound like I'm on drugs.'' Ralph said smiling. The supervisor looked really annoyed.

''The gun.'' The supervisor said. He was really annoyed.

''Not this again. I told you, I don't bring a gun to work.'' Ralph replied. He had told him hundreds of times but the message never got through, there were too many rumours.

''I'm keeping my eye on you.'' The supervisor said and Ralph got back to work.

Ralph was walking to the local shop to buy some stuff for dinner. He was intending on making a curry. This was because he found it incredibly easy and he really enjoyed them. Ralph walked up to the cashier and had his groceries scanned.

''What's the damage?'' Ralph asked. He looked at the cashier. He had a burn mark on the right side of his face and a customised glass eye. Ralph knew who he was.

''Free of charge.'' Matt said and Ralph punched him. He used his power to make the hit more effective. Matt hit the alcohol and made a few bottles smash. Ralph took the groceries and ran outside.

Matt stumbled out with a shotgun and fired a shot. Ralph used his powers to move the shot and hit a car window. Ralph pulled out his pistol and shot Matt in the shoulder. Matt falls to the ground.

''This is over.'' Ralph said as he ran into his car and drove off.

Ralph parked on a curb and ran up to John's apartment.

''Hey man, what is up?'' John asked. Ralph was paler than usual.

''Matt just tried to kill me and I might have killed him.'' Ralph panted. He was panicking and John had no idea what to do.

''Go home and be with your family. Matt is powerful and he will find you. I will sort something out.'' John said. Ralph thanked him and then left.

Ralph was back at home and was extremely worried, to worried to drink. Margaret was annoyed with him because he forgot to buy some groceries. Ralph was holding Carrie and had a tear building in his eye.

''I'm going to miss you so much. But something is going to happen and I might have to go. Please don't hate, its for your own good.'' Ralph said as a tear went down his cheek. The phone rang and Ralph answered it.

''Hello.'' Ralph said. He really couldn't do this.

''Ten minutes.'' John said and hung up. Ralph sat down with Carrie and started to cry a little.

''This will hurt your mother. Please stay strong because one day you will triumph. I will return and remember, daddy loves you.'' Ralph put Carrie back in her crib and took a photo of her. He put a letter under her pillow and then took it out again. He wanted to give it to her in person.

Ralph walked downstairs to Margaret.

''Forgive me.'' Ralph said as he brushed away the tears.

''It's only dinner. It can be sinful to eat to much.'' Margaret said. She wasn't looking at him.

''Not for dinner. For what I'm going to do.'' Ralph said and Margaret looked concerned.

''What do you mean?'' Margaret asked.

''I need to go. The devil has come for me and my sins must be answered.'' Ralph said. He grabbed hold of Margaret and cried. He told her he loved her and walked outside.

''Please.'' Margaret said. A tear was building up and Ralph looked at her.

''Take care of our daughter. I love both of you.'' Ralph said before leaving.

Ralph walked outside and John pulled up his car. Ralph got inside and they drove off.

''I was supposed to give her a better upbringing than I had, hopefully Margaret can give her that.'' Ralph said. He was looking at the photo.

The car stopped and a black haired woman got in. She was a little younger than Ralph.

''This is Barbara Lang. She is going to help you set up a new life. I need to stay here and sort things out.'' John said.

''Hello Ralph.'' Barbera said but Ralph just stared at a photo of his daughter.

The car drove for a few miles and stopped at a nearby motel.

''We will stay here tonight. I will get a room for us to share.'' John said.

Ralph and Barbara were in the room. Barbara was laying on the bed whilst Ralph was staring at the photo. John was talking to the manager. A man walks up to him and shoots John. Two men start trying to kick the door down and Barbara was trying to stop them.

''Snap out of it.'' Barbara yelled as she was pushed back by the door being kicked down. Ralph pulled out his gun and shot one of the guys.

The other man fired a few shots but Ralph deflected them back and killed the second guy. Ralph walked up to Barbara and whispered something into her ear, he ran outside and started shooting. Barbara ran into the car and drove up to him. He got into the car and they drove away.

''This isn't over.'' Barbara said as they sped away.

''I made a promise. I will live.'' Ralph replied. He looked dead inside and very, very angry. Ralph looked at the photo one last time and then at the letter.

''Who to?'' Barbara asked. They were both shaken.

''Carrie.'' Ralph said. He sounded cold but you could hear love in his voice.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to know what you want to see next. What did you like? Do you want Ralph to get revenge? Should the letter be delivered? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. A father's struggle part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help.**

The beginning of sin chapter 8: A fathers struggle part 1

Ralph was in a bar drinking. He had drunk a lot more than usual. He drunk to the point of passing out but he decided to go beyond that point. Ralph had developed a death wish and was doing things he would not have normally done.

''I'm cutting you off.'' The bartender said as Ralph started to drift to sleep. He was determined to keep drinking.

''Just give me another drink.'' Ralph slurred. He also said some insults but even he didn't know what he was saying.

''And stay out.'' The bartender yelled as Ralph picked himself up after being chucked out. He thought he had a bottle of whisky back at home or at least half of one.

Ralph spent the next hour trying to get home. He fell and started to roll for a part of it but eventually managed to get home. He moved into another suburban house and was living there with Barbara. He had hidden with her for a few years now but the pain of losing his daughter still killed him.

He woke up the next morning and got out of bed. Barbara had gone off. She decided to start working since he had become a full on drunk.

Ralph hadn't shaven in a while or washed but that never stopped him from going out. Ralph started to walk down the street to nurse his hangover. A black limo stopped by him and the driver opened a door. Ralph got in but was very suspicious.

''Do I owe you money?'' Ralph said as he got in.

''You are a hard man to find Ralph.'' Matt said. Ralph looked at him in shock. Before he could react two men put their gun sights on Ralph.

''Clearly I wasn't hiding well enough. How are you alive?'' Ralph asked angrily. He didn't think it was over but hoped he had at least killed him.

''How is your faith?'' Matt asked avoiding the question.

''So what now?'' Ralph asked as he stared at Matt. He really wanted to turn this car inside.

''We will transport you to a new location in Canada in which you will stay there.'' Matt said smiling. He sounded like a teacher giving an instruction to a student.

''Over my dead body.'' Ralph hissed ready to rip the car apart. It started to shake a little.

''I was hoping you would say that. The fact is, is that if you don't your daughter will answer.'' Matt said as he showed a live feed of Margarets and Carries and then to a man with a gun. Ralph relaxed and the shaking stopped.

''When do I go?'' Ralph asked. He really didn't want to leave Barbra behind but he had no choice.

''First we fake your death.'' Matt said before a man put a needle into his arm. Ralph started to feel tired and eventually succumbed.

Ralph woke up in a small cabin. There were three other people with him. There was a middle-aged man who was starting to grey, a tanned man with thick black hair and teenager with brown hair.

''Where are we?'' The middle-aged man asked. He had a slight Swedish accent.

''I don't know.'' The man with the tan said. He had a Cajun accent and wore lots of rings.

''I'm Ralph by the way.'' Ralph said not really paying attention and looking around the small cabin. It was a basic living room with a fire, chairs and a table. Ralph opened the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of rum. He proceeded to pour himself a glass.

''Jerome. Give us a glass.'' Jerome said as Ralph poured a glass of rum for him. Jerome had the black hair and tanned face.

''Alan.'' He said with a Swedish accent and took a glass of rum.

''Michael.'' The young man said as he sat in the corner.

''Wow that rum is sharp. Michael drink with us.'' Alan said offering Michael as glass.

''How old are you?'' Ralph asked Michael suspicious at his age.

''Old enough.'' Michael said. He sounded like he was panicking.

''You still have a few spots.'' Ralph said using his power to take away the glass. He felt like a bartender and remembered how much he hated them at that age and then gave him the glass back.

''You are telekinetic.'' Alan said. They spent the next few minutes talking about their powers.

A flashbang grenade went off in the middle of the room and several soldiers burst in. Ralph used his power to throw one out of a window before being shot with tranquilizers.

Ralph woke up in a cell like room. It had a single bed and a toilet. Ralph inspected a shelf to find a bible and a book by Stephen King. Ralph started to read his bible but couldn't keep focused, he was losing his faith.

Ralph was taken to a room. Michael, Alan and Jerome were there with two others. A man in a suit was talking about the facility.

''You are our prisoners. You will obey our rules.'' The man said. Ralph really wanted to kill him but knew that if he did hell would break loose and Carrie could get hurt.

Ralph had spent a few days there and managed to keep his head low. Michael was being beaten by several guards. Ralph ran over to them and tackled one to the ground. Ralphs started to fight the others but was ultimately beaten.

Ralph and Michael had woken up in an operating room. A doctor walked up to them. He had brown hair and a strong build.

''Hello my name is Steve and I will be your doctor.'' Steve said. He started to tattoo a mark of a circle with a broken cross and two dashes on either side. He started to perform tests on them which resulted in bruises all over Michael and Ralphs bodies.

This started to happen over a period of a month. Everyday Ralph would be beaten, tested on and generally tortured and every night he would read less and less of the bible.

Ralph started to walk down the corridor. A man with black hair and a bloodshot eye jumped out at him.

''Hey take these and hand them out.'' The man said. He was about the same age as Michael but maybe a little older he couldn't tell. He only knew his name was Eric Geller and he was tortured to the point he was going insane. Ralph ran off and Eric was beaten by several soldiers.

Ralph handed out the belongings that were stolen from them. Michael had returned from another beating. Ralph clutched the letter he wrote and the picture of Carrie.

''Hey get back here.'' The leaders of the soldiers said. He had grey hair and looked very angry. He was dressed in the uniform and was carrying a baton.

''Just leave me alone.'' Michael said as he used his power to throw the soldiers back. He leader who everyone knew as Smith looked at him with anger.

''I am going to have fun with you.'' Smith said. Smith ran towards Michael but Ralph tackled him to the ground and punched him several times. The guards picked up Ralph and Smith smacked Ralph with the baton over and over.

Ralph had spent a whole day being stretched out and cut. He tried to use his powers to hold the cuts together so he wouldn't bleed out. He was faint and felt like he was about to die. Margaret appeared in front of him as a hallucination.

''Why did you leave?'' Margaret asked him. She looked the same way he left her but more tired.

''To protect you and Carrie.'' Ralph said to her. She looked so real.

''You know of my condition and hers. It isn't a good mix since you know I would have stayed off my meds.'' Margaret said to him. Ralph started to breathe heavy.

''No, no you are a good mother. You wouldn't hurt our daughter.'' Ralph screamed at her refusing to believe she would abuse their daughter.

''How many times have I tried to kill her. You should have stayed.'' Margaret said. Ralph saw a child version of Carrie standing behind her.

''Come here darling. Remember daddy loves you and I will give you the letter.'' Ralph said. Carrie walked towards him and he kissed her on the forehead. He remembered he left the letter in his room and was determined to escape.

Ralph straightened himself up and used his power to make the chain snap releasing him. Gallons upon gallons of water started to pour down on him as Ralph tried to make the door open itself.

Smith and Steve were watching the ordeal on a monitor.

''It's going to be difficult to break him isn't it.'' Smith said.

''Don't worry. Once we find out the source of their power, it would have broken them.'' Steve said as they watched Ralph make the water hover above him and walk out the room as he made the door rip itself apart.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? Should Ralph escape? Did you get the continuity references to People like her and Sin never dies? I would like to know. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
